Friends
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: okay... this is set just after Harvest in season 5... bit of friendship between Sara and Grissom [who else?] Pwetty pwease review they make me spin on my chair and go so squeaky only Pheno my Hamster can hear me...


Disclaimer: okay...here it goes... I don'townthemtheybelongtoCBSandotherentitiesthatarenotme... do I have to keep saying it... coz every time I do ... I have to come out the bubble... and I don't like doing that... so I'm going back now... byeeeeeee (... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... )

A/N: Right, this has been changed SO many times I don't think any of it is actually mine... but we can pretend I am a great writer and did all of this... can't we?

A HU-AGE Thank You to Mingsmommy, who sorted this out...I don't know why she puts up with me but still THANKYOU!

Also another HU-AGE Thank You, goes out to My Smoose girl... who actually wrote the end to this... so I couldn't of done this without her! Plantonic love heading your way girl!

And of course... to thegreatbluespoon (happy now?)... for pointing out the obvious and saying that the ending sucked...and did nothing to help lol! (I tell a lie... she did I just forgot about it :S) LOVE YA SPOON!

A/N2: I probably should say this is set after Harvest in season 5... coz Griss looked a bit out of it after that episode...

**SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE**

Sara ran across her living room in a towel, still dripping, to answer her phone.

"Sidle," she answered.

"Sara, hi…it's Grissom."

_Damnit! Work, I really can't be bothered right now. _"Hey, Griss. What's up?" _Please don't say work, please don't say work, please don't…_

"I was, uh, wondering if… if you wanted to come over and… I could order a pizza and… if you want… we could watch a movie?" He sounded a little nervous, but sincere.

She hesitated briefly, adjusting her towel; she didn't know what his motives were but he didn't sound like he was setting her up for anything bad. "What type of pizza?"

"I don't know," he cleared his throat. "One without meat, so cheese and tomato?"

"Make it extra cheese and I'm there." She deliberately tried to sound playful.

"Deal."

Smiling at the relief in his voice, she shivered a little as the cool air of the living room began evaporating the water still clinging to her skin. "Okay let me get dressed and I'll be with you."

"Dressed?" He sounded confused. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." She laughed a little. "No I was just getting out the shower, and right now I'm making a puddle on my rug."

"Ah…" He made a sound that might have been a gulp. "Okay I'll...uh, let you get dry a-and I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Half an hour later, Sara pulled up outside her supervisor's townhouse. Nervously, she knocked on the door. She had only been here once before and that was work related- nothing like this.

Before she could think more about her nerves, Grissom opened the door with an almost genuine smile. Almost. Sara knew a lot about fake smiles and that was definitely one of them.

"Come in." He stepped aside. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Thank you," she smiled at him almost shyly, "and a glass of water will be fine."

Seeing his shoes near the door, she followed suit and toed hers off placing them next to his pair before proceeding into his domain. It was mostly as she remembered it, mostly white, pristine, nearly Spartan.

"The pizza is on its way and the DVDs and videos are over there. Pick what you want to watch- any of them is fine with me." He pointed to the bookshelf on his way to the kitchen.

"Wow you've got all the classics: _The Big Sleep, North by Northwest, The Maltese Falcon, Charade, The African Queen, Casablanca_- that always makes me cry," Then she quoted trying to sound like Bogart, " 'If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.' Now that's true love." She almost found herself doing a pathetic sigh at that.

She heard footsteps and turned around to find Grissom coming from his kitchen with two glasses of ice cold water and setting them down on the table. "Do want to watch it, then?"

"Nah, I don't feel like crying like an idiot in front of you today. _The Big Sleep_?" she questioned, picking up the glass, letting it cool her sweaty hands.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

In a few moments they were comfortably seated on his sofa, which, she noticed, was one of the few things that had changed. Grissom lightly toasted her with his glass "Here's looking at you, kid." She smiled and sipped the refreshing liquid.

As the beginning credits started, Sara was still wondering why he asked her here and why he looked so…distant; well, more distant than normal and a bit… down.

"Grissom?"

"Yes?" He turned his dark eyes towards her.

"Are you… okay?"

He gave a mirthless laugh. "Cases with kids, they just get to me a little" He couldn't look her in the eye when he was telling her the truth, so he diverted his gaze to the floor, "and I just needed a little company."

He shrugged. "If I went to Jim, he'd give me a scotch- I don't want to drink at the moment, and I can't be bothered with Catherine and her probing questions, which she knows I'm not going to answer, but asks them anyway. Besides Lindsay needs her right now and…"

He briefly looked at her as if to check she was listening, "I want us to be friends again, so we could just hang out together, like we used to be able to do"

Hoping her voice conveyed her feeling, she answered, "Yeah, I'd like that too."

He smiled at her and this time it was genuine.

"You like kids don't you?" Her eyes widened as she realized what that sounded like. "No! Not like that… just like… err…"

He put her out her misery. "I know what you meant, and yeah… I do. If you grew up in our house, it was kind of a necessity."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"My Mom used to look after most of the kids on the street, and whenever I came home from college on summer vacation, there were always children running around the house or garden." He smirked at the memory. "And when my Mom died, a couple of years ago, they all turned up at the funeral to say goodbye."

There seemed to be nothing to say to that, and Sara was glad she didn't have to as the doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza," he got up to answer it, while Sara sat on the sofa, almost in shock at how open he was being.

"Do we need plates?" He asked, holding the pizza box in one hand and a huge tub of ice cream in the other.

"No," she said as if it was a stupid question. "You got ice cream as well?"

"Of course, you can't have pizza without ice cream for dessert."

She laughed at him. "That's very true."

He went off to the kitchen again and returned with two great blue spoons for the ice cream and sat back down on the sofa.

Sara leant over to take a slice at the same time that Grissom did and, of course, their hands collided, it was like it was right out of a cheesy teenage romance film. They both chuckled and Grissom handed a slice to Sara. She thanked him and settled back into the couch.

About an hour into the film, when most of the pizza had been demolished, Sara's head began to droop onto the back of the couch. Grissom noticed this out of the corner of his eye and he paused the film.

_Should I wake her and send her home?_

_No idiot, she's too tired to drive, just put a blanket over her._

_But…she's still in my house._

_And? You wanted to be friends again, be her friend and let her sleep, who cares if it's in your house of not?_

He stood up, retrieved a blanket from the linen closet and draped it over her gently. Sara mumbled slightly and slid into a lying position on the couch, leaving no room for Grissom. He sighed, turned off the movie and began to clear up the mess on the coffee table.

He tried to carry everything at once, which meant a large pizza box, a pretty big empty ice cream carton and two spoons along with two empty glasses. Of course, he ended up dropping the spoons on the tiled floor of the kitchen making a rather loud clattering noise and waking Sara up.

"Crap!" Grissom cursed.

"What's going on?" Sara asked groggily. She looked around and remembered she wasn't at her house. "I fell asleep." She said, answering her own question.

"Yes, you did." Grissom came back and sat on the couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you were tired." He shrugged. Sara smiled at him and he blushed.

"Aww, so you tucked me in?"

Grissom shrugged again. Sara smirked and shrugged the blanket off. "Well, I'd better get going now, at least attempt to get some sleep before shift." She stood up, stretched and retrieved her shoes.

"Well, only if you're sure, you could always stay the night. I …uh… have a spare room…if you'd like…" He blushed as he spoke and diverted his eyes away from Sara, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good friend Griss, really, and it's a start. But, I want a non-bug infested room." She flashed her famous grin at him, gave him a small peck on the cheek and saw herself out of his house.

After he heard the click of the door closing, Grissom touched the place where Sara had kissed him and sighed.

"It's a start."

**SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE**

A/N: okay I know that wasn't the best thing I've ever wrote... but it's half term over here and I'm BOOOOORED coz there is no way I am doing my homework... so review anyway... but no flames please... I'm fragile...

oooooooo! and I forgot to give Dot love to Devilsmile666! here it is Hope your finger gets better hun!**... ... ... ... ...  
**


End file.
